The Attack of the Royal Demons
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Gohan's teacher just wrote a play about a mythical family. Unfortunately, the 'mythical' family is Ox-King, Chi Chi, and Piccolo... and they are mad... uh oh!


Okay... all characters except for Mr. Director belongs to Akira Toriyama... this takes place while Gohan's Saiyanman, Videl can't fly, and Goku is dead. I'm not making any money off of this and not for my health either.  
  
The Attack of the Royal Demons Or  
Never Mess with the Ox-King  
By Maria Cline  
  
"Now, class, I have some exciting news." Mr. Director said as he handed out a script to the English class. "I had just wrote my first script and the school agreed to have me do a play. For extra credit, you may audition."  
  
Gohan frowned as he looked at the script. He didn't need the extra credit but his mother had been wanting him to do some extra ciricular activities to make himself look good for college and he couldn't say that he saved the world several times for achievements.   
  
"Finally, a play that's not about Cell or my father." Videl muttered in relief.   
  
"No... I wanted it to be unique. This is about a demon family."  
  
Gohan looked at the title and fell over. It was an incredibly long title called, 'The Ultimate Demise of Ox-King, Princess of Destruction Chi Chi and Piccolo, the Demon Prince of Darkness'. "Where did you get this from?!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"I read about it in the legends. Of course, they are not real and even if they are, there's no way they would know about this."  
  
Gohan flipped through the pages and blanched. His hands sweat as he see his beloved grandfather, his sensei, and mother's image being tarnished. He was torn from either hiding it from them or telling them everything.   
  
"If this went well, I could even have it on television." Mr. Director said with stars in his eyes.   
  
Gohan growled as his eyes flashed green. **I better tell them quick.** "May I bring the script with me?" Gohan asked, "I want to... um... practice for it."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"May I also bring some extras? My family might be interested in it."   
  
*****  
  
There was complete silence as Chi Chi, Piccolo, and Ox-King were all reading from their copies from the scrips. Gohan watched anxiously as three of the most important people in his life tense up. Piccolo snarled as he turned a page. Chi Chi was digging into the pages making holes. Even the normally jolly Ox-King looked upset.  
  
Finally, Piccolo slowly looked up at Gohan with murder in his eyes and asked, "Who wrote this shit?"  
  
"My english teacher, Mr. Director." Gohan replied, "I read it too and I'm so mad!"  
  
"I had never heard of such rubbish!" Chi Chi screamed as she flung the script away. "Me, going around beating up men with a club?! Daddy breathing fire?! Piccolo being my husband?!?!"  
  
"Me eating children?!" Piccolo snarled, "And threatening to destroy the planet... okay... they got me on that... but I only did it once!"  
  
"Let me talk to that teacher!" Chi Chi screamed as she got out an automatic rifle. "I'll show him what a real Chi Chi can do!"  
  
"You bet!" Ox-King fully agreed. He had worked very hard to reform from his treasure hoarding days. He would be damned if people make fun of him because of his past.  
  
"Wait!" Gohan pleaded as the three warriors stopped their planning. "I want to get those guys as bad as you... but..." Gohan rubbed his head nervously. "I don't want everyone to know that I'm related to the Ox-King, his daughter, and Piccolo. No offense..."  
  
"None taken. We don't want people to think that you're odd." Chi Chi supported, "Why don't we talk about it tomarrow?"  
  
"Okay... I'll go over to Bulma's and pick up Goten." Gohan said as he got out of the house. As soon as he was out of sight, the three stared at each other again.  
  
"What can we do?" Ox-King asked, "I want Gohan to lead a normal life at school but I don't want our names to be used like that."  
  
Chi Chi smiled deviously and said, "I just thought of the perfect way to give that teacher his just desserts and no one will connect it to our little Gohan."  
  
*****  
  
It was a beautiful day at the Orange Star High School. Class was about to begin and the students were rushing to their classes when the school doors opened and three figures came through. One by one, the students paused and were frozen in their place. The first man was a tall green being with a white turban, a purple outfit, and a long flowing cape with a ruffled collar. Right beside him was a somewhat shorter woman with black and purple armor, a purple tiara with a small jewel in the center and a big pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Around her shoulders, was a long lavendar cape that seem to flow around her body. The third man was huge. He took up most of the hallway and looked like if he jumped, he would smash into the ceiling. He had an huge helmet with ox horns and an chinese symbol of an 'ox' on his forehead. Over his eyes were a pair of goggles and on his body was thick leather armor that seem to cover his chest and in his hand was a huge club.  
  
"Oh... where's Saiyanman when you really need him?" A girl muttered.  
  
The green man stepped forward and spoke as if he was god himself, "Where is Mr. Director?" He boomed.  
  
At once, the students parted and pointed behind them.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled slightly as the three moved forward and the students ran to avoid being collided by the giant.  
  
"I... who or what are they?" Someone whispered.  
  
"I don't know but I sure would hate to be in that class right now." Another person replied.  
  
*****  
  
Mr. Director was excited as he wrote on the blackboard. His plans for the play are going well and hopefully his play would be on televison.  
  
Gohan wasn't feeling so merry. He loathed the thought of having his family being mocked and portrayed as a bunch of monsters. But, what could he do? He couldn't just come up and ask him not to do a play about his family. That would attract too much attention.  
  
Suddenly, his sixth sense shot up as he turned around and sensed Piccolo coming. "Oh no..." He muttered as he sensed his mother and grandfather coming. His mother is powering up and so was his sensei. He had to stop them before they could do some serious damage to both the school and his reputation. "Ohhhh..." Then, a bright idea came to him. "Mr. Director! I need to use the bathroom!" He called out.  
  
"Already?" Mr. Director asked confused.   
  
"Please?!" Gohan pleaded as his face turned red and he moved anxiously in his chair.  
  
"Fine but hurry it up."  
  
Gohan got up and rushed to the the doors.  
  
"Already?" Videl repeated.  
  
"That's odd..." Erasa observed, "most of the time, he would wait till you leave to use the bathroom."   
  
Videl frowned slightly.   
  
Slowly, the water in a glass of water started to ripple. The students looked around as they felt a faint tremor in the floor. "What the?" The man muttered when the other set of doors, the ones at the other side of the room from where Gohan exited, flung open. Standing there were three warriors who looked like they were ready to kill.  
  
Videl stood up and prepared herself for a fight. She was the defender of Satan City and it's her duty to protect innocent bystanders.  
  
"I am Ox-King." Ox-King growled.  
  
"I am Piccolo, the Prince of Darkness." Piccolo snarled.  
  
"And I am Chi Chi, the Princess of Destruction!" Chi Chi screamed she took out a large broadsword from her cape.   
  
"And we want to talk to you about your play." Ox-King said as he came up to the much smaller man. Mr. Director shuttered as he looked for a good place to hide.   
  
"Halt!" Videl ordered as she pulled out her badge and came up to the three. "I am Videl Satan, Official Defender of Satan City! Please stand down, or you will have to fight with me."  
  
Piccolo smirked as he stepped up and looked down. "Oh... I'm so scared." Piccolo said sarcastically. "You have no idea what true power is, lady."  
  
"Let me show you." Videl warned as she jumped up and let loose a flying kick to the Namekian's head. "Super Satan Flying Kick!"  
  
Piccolo reached up and snatched Videl by the ankle and held her upside down. "Not even close." Piccolo laughed as he dangle the girl over the ground.  
  
"Drop the girl!" A voice warned as as the three looked across the room to see a tall teenaged man wearing a tight black outfit, white gloves with matching gold tipped boots, a bandana and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. "I am..." He did a series of heroic poses and finished resembling an 'M' and yelled, "The Great Saiyaman!"  
  
Piccolo and Ox-King sweatdropped and Piccolo whispered to Chi Chi, "Why did he just pose like that?"  
  
"That's the way he is." Chi Chi replied, "That is so cute!"  
  
"That's not supposed to be cute!" Gohan yelled somewhat turning red. "It's dramatic!"  
  
"Let me go, you demon!" Videl screamed as she kicked at Piccolo with her free foot.  
  
"Hey! That's demi demon to you." Piccolo growled as he let go and Videl fell on her hands and flipped to Saiyanman.  
  
"You better stand back, Videl." Gohan warned as he put a protective arm in front of Videl, "These people are powerful."  
  
"I can handle myself." Videl said as she ran around Gohan's arm and lunged at Chi Chi. "Super Satan Flying Punch!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Chi Chi dodged the punch with ease. Unknown to both Gohan and Videl, Chi Chi had been training with Goten, and the demi-Saiyan was far faster than the human and made Chi Chi stronger. Chi Chi grabbed the arm and said, "Sorry, Videl but this is business." The older woman flung Videl to the wall.  
  
"Mom?! Why did you do that?!" Gohan exclaimed exasperated. Suddenly, he clamped his hands over his mouth. "Oops." He looked around at his fellow classmates.   
  
Videl got up and asked, "They are your family?!"  
  
Gohan laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... yeah... they are why I'm so strong!"  
  
"Yes, and so good." Chi Chi said as she marched up to Mr. Director and said, "What's the idea of trashing our image with that damn play?"  
  
"Yeah... and making up these ridiculous lies about me being married to her?!" Piccolo growled pointing to Chi Chi.  
  
"And portraying me as a thick skulled violent brute?!" Ox-King demanded.  
  
"Well... it's for the plot." Mr. Director said as he sweatdropped and slowly walked backwards. "Please, don't kill me."  
  
"Now, why would we do a thing like that?" Chi Chi asked as she took out a broadsword and held it at the teacher's neck.  
  
"Mom! Please don't kill Mr. Director!" Gohan pleaded, "I think he learned his lesson. Right, Mr. Director?" He asked with a faint hint of himself wanting to strangle the poor teacher.  
  
"Right! I won't put on the play! I'll burn every copy I can and wipe out my computer!" Mr. Director pleaded as he felt the sharp sword's blade at his neck. "I'm sorry for what I did! Just don't kill me!!!"  
  
Chi Chi smirked as she put down the sword. "Okay." She stepped back, "Well... I see that you learned your lesson. We better go... I have to prepare dinner!" She went up to Gohan and said, "Now, you behave... Saiyanman and don't let those bad guys ruin that suit of yours! I mean, it's such a nice suit."  
  
The students, wanting to live to see tomarrow agreed, "Oh yes." Sharpener lied, "That was a wonderful suit and I love the poses."  
  
"And he's such a cutie!" Erasa exclaimed, "Almost as cute as Gohan!"  
  
Gohan moaned inward at the scene. He was a defender of justice and he can't be portrayed as 'cute'. "Oh, Mom..." Gohan turned bright red again as the students around him relaxed and Videl watched the scene with great curiousity.   
  
"Now... remember..." Piccolo snarled as he looked down at the much smaller man. "if you dare to think about doing this sort of thing again... we will be back!" He smiled evilly letting his fangs show.  
  
"Yes sir." The man muttered as he shook his head.   
  
"Good." The three walked away through the door.   
  
"Bye, Mom, Grandpa, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said as he waved to the three.   
  
Piccolo just smile slightly and nodded. Chi Chi waved and said, "Be home in time for dinner!"  
  
"And be careful fighting crime!" Ox-King warned as he ducked into the door.  
  
After the three left completely, Gohan looked around. Everyone was staring at him and he said in a dramatic voice, "Now that the danger has passed, I, the Great Saiyanman, must leave! Until the next time evil or my family appears..." Gohan did a his farewell poses, "farewell!" He ran off through the doors.  
  
Videl got up to try to catch him but the mysterious hero vanished through the doors.  
  
"I wonder who's that masked man?" Erasa wondered.  
  
"We may never know." Sharpener replied.  
  
Before anyone could move, Gohan came in looking relieved and sat down. Everyone else stared at him and he looked around and asked innocently, "So... did I miss anything?"  
  
There was a moment of silence and finally everyone but Gohan facefaulted.  
  
*****  
  
Several months passed after the incident and it was mostly forgotten. Mr. Director went back to writing a good play that wouldn't anger any demon royalty. Goku came back to life after the Buu battles and everything was calm again after everyone forgot about Buu.   
  
Until...   
  
Gohan was in his English classroom as Mr. Director was handing out plays. "Well... I have written another play that is completely true and I got permission from the subject himself. He loved it!" Mr. Director said as he handed out the scripts.   
  
"Really?" Gohan asked interested.  
  
"It's not about the Cell Games and my father right?" Videl asked, "I would understand but... well..."  
  
"Don't worry, this has nothing to do with Hercule." Mr. Director said as he smiled.  
  
"Oh yes... this one is even better and should be going on TV if it's sucessful. This one is called 'The Life Story of Yajarobie, the Mighty Saiyan Slayer'."  
  
At once, Gohan facefaulted and moaned, "Not again..."  
  
The End  
  
In the gravity room at Capsule Corps, a man boomed, "They did a play about who?!"  
  
Or is it? 


End file.
